


Phantom Fox

by DivineDragon27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDragon27/pseuds/DivineDragon27
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was an intelligent child but hid this to protect himself after almost being killed when he was younger, this incident let him awaken a very rare dojutsu of the Uzumaki's, and let him meet the ninetails. Fading in and out of different realms, mostly the spirit worlds, he will surprise the world with allies and powers lost to time or never seen before.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The air was painfully cold in Naruto's lungs as he rested against the alley wall, puffs of warm air escaping him in white mist when warm air met cold. Though nothing could quite meet the sharp painfully frigid gazes of the villagers though. Not the pain they inflict with sharp words or the physical wounds when the people guarding him weren't around. He was left unguarded more and more the older he got, though, now, all they do is check up on him maybe once a week.

  
Having caught his breath Naruto took off once again but someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt tossing him backward. Looking up, there were five ninja, most likely chuunin, angry ones at that.  
The air felt heavy and poisoned with what could only be killing intent. He couldn't move. His body was shaking and he could not move, he didn't know why his body was frozen this wasn't the first time he's felt such strong intent but something was going on, a jutsu maybe, how does he break out of it if it is a jutsu? Panic set in but the only thing he could do was take whatever abuse they through at him. If they didn't decide to outright kill him.  
"Demon brat, it's the end for you." The ninjas weren't loud like the drunken villagers, no they were quiet, serious, and most defiantly going to kill him.

  
He still couldn't move, he could swear he saw someone perform a paralysis jutsu before and this must be it because killing intent has never made him freeze like this, not since he was kicked out of the orphanage, not since people have gotten more violent.

  
When the first attack connected, Naruto didn't even see them move before a kunai was embedded into his shoulder, with a cry escaping his mouth he fell back, laying on the ground. It hurt; it hurts so much but the pain didn't stop there.

  
They were set on making sure his death was long and painful and he didn't understand why. What did he do to deserve this, it didn't make sense. He started feeling numb and tired. A part of him was scared, another was angry at the unfairness of his treatment, of how he was murdered for a reason he didn't understand.

  
Opening his eyes, Naruto expected to be in the afterlife, not some sewer.

  
"So, my jailor has decided to grace me with his presence." A deep booming voice said menacingly.

  
Naruto looked up to see, the Ninetails in what looked like a cage.

  
"Do you hate me too?" Even Naruto was surprised at the question that came out of his mouth.

  
The Ninetails froze, narrowing his eyes at him.

  
"Your eyes," The Ninetails said in shock.

  
"Of course, Kushina's son would manage to unlock her clans dojutsu." The Ninetails said bitterly.

  
"My mother had a clan?" Naruto asked shocked.

  
"Do you know nothing?" The fox asked patronizingly.

  
Naruto flinched and looked down at his feet in shame.

  
"I don't even know who my parents are." He whispered.

  
"That damned fool." The fox seemed angry. "This isn't my problem, so leave."

  
"Will, will you tell me about my mother at least?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

  
The fox stared at him. "Not today, so leave!"

  
Naruto was thrown back into reality. Or at least he should have been. This place was weird and looked nothing like the village, he couldn't even see five feet in front of himself because of the strange iridescent mist that really shouldn't be there. The weird sounds made him even more confused as the chiming seemed to give him a sense of some emotion, but the strangest thing was that his injuries have healed slightly and the pain has subsided a lot.

  
"What? My injuries?"

  
A louder chiming sound was heard but this one sounded less like chiming and more like a voice laughing, kind of in between chiming and laughing. It didn't sound or feel malicious, but there was no telling when it came to the villagers.

  
"Hello?" He called into the mist and numerous chimes, including the somewhat human like one sounded back in what seemed like a greeting.

  
The chiming turned sad before the world faded and Naruto felt like he was falling. Blinking, the world returned and he was back in his apartment. He stood there, thinking that it must have been a dream but he would find that that was not the case and that his life would never be the same with his clan’s eyes.


	2. Chapter One

Naruto was relieved that he graduated this time, learning how to make clones was, difficult because of his immense chakra, luckily, he had great teachers to help him.

‘You think Iruka-sensei will treat me to ramen, even with the lowest grade?’ Naruto questioned Kurama.

‘I don’t know, brat.’ Kurama responded gruffly, obviously awoken from sleep and grumpy.

‘I have a better question right now, why is he following me?’ Naruto questioned the Ninetails sealed inside him.

‘Don’t know, maybe it’s because he’s only called the Hokage’s grandson, I mean, you don’t remember seeing him around but I do, I don’t think anyone actually knows his name.’ Kurama said with a huff.

‘I’m going back to sleep.’ Naruto would say something about how he sleeps all the time but it’s not like he has anything better to do plus half of his chakra is missing, who knows what that’s done to him.

“Konohamaru, you need to work on your disguise.” Naruto commented on the box shaped rock with eye holes in it.

“Impressive, to see through this, the rumors about you are true.” Konohamaru said trying to sound cool.

“I’ll let you be my boss if you teach me a cool jutsu.”

“Don’t you have a teacher, what was his name Ebisu?” Naruto tried to remember.

‘Heh, you actually remembered, I’m shocked, are you really Naruto, or has someone else taken over your body.’ Kurama said callously, it took a lot of control not to frown because he was not good with names.

“He’s nothing but a babysitter! He doesn’t teach me anything and goes easy on me!” Konohamaru glared at the ground.

“Okay, but it’s going to be a low rank one,” Naruto smiled.

After using the harem jutsu on Ebisu, Naruto bid Konohamaru bye and walked around the village, wandering aimlessly for a while before deciding to make his way to the ramen stand when he ran into Iruka.

“Hey, Naruto, good job at passing the exam today.” Iruka smiled. “Why don’t we get ramen to celebrate?”

“Yeah, thanks, you’re the best Iruka-sensei!” Naruto yelled, excited, even if Iruka was despairing over his soon to be empty wallet.

He was one of the first to actively reach out to him and he helped him with the academy

The owner of Ichiraku ramen greeted Naruto and Iruka warmly, he and his daughter were very kind people and sometimes gave Naruto free ramen when he seemed really down or struggling since he lives alone.

Iruka and Naruto talked about a lot of insignificant things. Naruto ate a hole in Iruka’s wallet but he didn’t mind, if anything he was sad that the loud boisterous prankster would probably be too busy to make the village as lively as he usually did and that he won’t be in his class anymore. Though they will always think of the other as family.

“Don’t be late tomorrow, Naruto.” Iruka ruffled Naruto’s hair with a smile before they went their separate ways.

On his way home Naruto saw a lot of ninja’s running around searching for someone or he assumed they were searching for a person. Though for some reason he could sense Mizuki’s animosity running away being chased, he still found it weird that he could tell whose emotions belong to who if he used his chakra to sense, though he can only tell who’s who if he has been around them long enough. Did he do something? Maybe he was a spy or a thief. Not his problem though, to bad he didn’t do something earlier, he always graded his papers as wrong no matter if he answered correctly, though it was too late since tomorrow was the last day of the academy even if it’s only for team placements.

The next day, after he got ready and ate, he suddenly realized something. Dread started to creep up his spine and he became horrified.

“Oh no, I’m dead last so my… teammates are most likely going to be…”

‘You just realized that, moron.’ Kurama scoffed. ‘Good luck, you’re going to need it, especially if the jounin is who I think it is.’ He started laughing at Naruto’s misfortune.

“Oh, shut it you grumpy fox.” This team was a disaster waiting to happen with how emotionally constipated all of them are not to mention his two one tracked mind soon to be teammates, okay, obsessed is the truer term for them, and that can get all of them killed if they can’t look past it when It matters.

He reached the academy and slunk to an empty seat, laying his head on his arms.

“Naruto, move I want to sit next to Sasuke!” Sakura and Ino were butting heads trying to decide who will take his seat.

“What the fuck, I was here first and this way there’s no reason to fight for an occupied seat, right?” Naruto tried to reason.

“Don’t try and act smart! You will never be as smart as me or Sasuke, and what’s with the new clothes.” She scrunched up her nose in anger, insulted for some reason.

He was wearing a turtle neck underneath a burnt orange kimono like top accented with a deep crimson, and had standard shinobi pants with his weapons pouch around his leg. He frowned, he saved up for this for months and now this bubblegum bitch has the audacity to insinuate that something was wrong with it, it was fucking fabulous.

Sakura grabbed him and threw him on the floor and took the seat for herself. Kill him now, oh, wait, his teammates will do that for him in time.

“Fuck this.” Naruto muttered before getting up to find another seat.

Honesty, Naruto wasn’t surprised when Iruka called team 7 with his name and the names of two people he really didn’t want to be on the same team with. Why would you put someone’s obsession on the same team with them, it’s like you’re trying to get them killed and Sasuke, well, he’s arrogant, want’s nothing more than power to kill his brother and the teacher had a whole mess of problems too, starting with never being on time for anything except missions.

After the others teams and Iruka left Naruto got up, grabbed a chair and put an eraser above the door so it would fall on the person that walked in.

“Naruto! Are you an idiot, a jounin would never fall for something so childish!” Sakura punched him in the arm.

“Maybe, maybe not, but if it does work then it’s his own fault!” Naruto grinned, a friend was going to make sure it worked because their sensei should be arriving any minute now.

“My first impression of you is… I hate you.” Kakashi spoke with a deadpan expression and with chalk on him.

“Pfft, you fell for it!” Naruto a snack from his pouch and making sure no one was paying attention tossed it at what was seemingly nothing but the food quickly disappeared.

“Met me on the roof.” Then their sensei was gone in a puff of smoke.

“See ya, Naru-Kun!” No one but Naruto heard the voice of the spirit as it faded back to where it came and his expression became more genuine as he smiled because the spirit was the reason Kakashi never noticed the eraser.

“Let’s start with introductions. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that.” Kakashi didn’t really seem interested but it’s kinda hard to tell with over half his face covered.

“Why don’t you start, Sensei?” Sakura asked.

They all stared at him, all they learned was his name.

“Your turn, from the right.” Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

“Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, ooh, I love learning jutsu, and some other things, I dislike prejudice people and people who think they know everything when it’s obvious they don’t. My dreams, I want to be hokage one day!” He wants the village to acknowledge him as more than the jinchuriki.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than revenge and the revival of his clan and Sakura wanted to help him achieve the second goal. He had a feeling they were going to start behind the other teams, hopefully they catch up soon, he sighed and fell on the side that Sakura wasn’t on.

“First we will be doing survival training.”

“We did enough training at the ninja academy.” Sakura said annoyed.

“I’m your opponent, and this isn’t normal training,” He started laughing. “of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as genin, the rest is sent back to the academy. This training has a failure rate of over 66 percent.”

“Bring your shinobi tools and make sure to skip breakfast else you’ll throw up.” Kakashi handed them a print out. “The details can be read on this printout, don’t be late.”


End file.
